


perchance to dream

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Knifeplay, Mind Games, Nipple Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds herself a prisoner, tortured, brutalized by a man with a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



> A/Ns & Warnings: **WARNINGS** TORTURE, NON-Con use of toys, Blood play, cutting, knife play. Did I mention the torture? **THIS IS NOT PRETTY FIC**. As to the rest....well I'd like to blame a certain llama, but I think this one falls firmly on Brain.

Her head is thick with fog and pain, throbbing as she tries to open her eyes. The room wobbles and spins before settling into a dark space lit only by a fire to her right. A shadow moves nearby, detaches from the shadows, moves closer.

"Sir?" Her voice is shaky as he smiles softly, one hand ghosting over face lightly. "What's happening?"

"Shhh. Easy Carter." Jack whispers, sitting beside her. "You've had a rough day."

She turns her head, tries to place where they are, how they got there, but her memory is a black wall and it hurts her head to keep trying. "Where are we?"

His smile fades a little and he caresses over her arms, which is about when Sam realizes that she's bound, her hands up over her head, bound together and tied to something she can't see. "Sir?" She struggles, pulls on her hands, harder as she realizes she can't get loose.

"Hey." Jack's hand touches her face and she stills some. "Stop that, Carter. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Why am I tied down?" she asks, her voice a little stronger now, flushed with fear.

His hand continues to stroke her face, down to her chest. "I need you to be still." Jack says, his tone still pleasant, but she senses a dangerous undertone. His hand lays flat on her stomach, only the light cotton of her tank top between his skin and hers.

"Please, sir. Untie me."

"I can't do that just yet." He stands, moving away. She lifts her head, trying to follow him and take stock of their situation at the same time. She can't see the walls of the room, but for the one with the fire and when Jack moves away, he disappears into the dark around them. She's on some cot, not much wider than she herself is. Each of her feet is bound to the end of the bed. She's been stripped down to her underwear and tank top. The only other thing she can see is the stool by the bed where Jack had been sitting.

She tries to stay calm, her eyes scanning the dark for her superior officer, or for Daniel or Teal'c. Her head is pounding harder now and she lays it back on the cot, hoping for some relief. Jack is whistling as he returns, a small tray in his hands. He smiles at her and sets the tray down by the bed, sitting, his hands moving over the tray. She can't see what is on it, but he fixes that as he lifts a knife.

Sam blinks as the blade catches the light of the fire, suddenly terrified. It's fairly clear he isn't going to cut her loose with that blade. "Sir?"

"It's okay, Carter. Just relax."

The knife moves slowly, descending toward the bared underside of her arm. She watches in disbelief as it draws a red line over her skin, gasping as the sting makes itself known. The blade is sharp, slicing through skin with ease, and blood is dripping down her skin before the sting becomes pain. She's still processing what he's done when he reaches over her to make a matching cut on her other arm.

Her voice echoes in the space as she yells, shaking and trying to pull away. Jack is still smiling, putting the knife back on the tray. "There now, isn't that better?" he asks, cocking his head to look at her.

"Sir, why are you doing this?" she asks when she's found her voice again.

"It needs doing." Jack responds, still smiling. He ignores her then, his attention back on the tray. He lifts another knife, smaller this time, slightly curved and he turns to the leg nearest him. Sam screams as the knife slices through the flesh of her thigh…once, twice, three times. They're not deep, long and shallow, made to bleed and hurt. She pulls on her arms, struggling with more intensity to get free, but she's not going anywhere and she loses the momentum as he cuts her again, up her other thigh. The blade digs in a little deeper and she arches up, trying to turn her body away from him.

Suddenly he's straddling over her, his weight pressing her to the cot. His fingers are coated in her blood as he presses them to her mouth. "Shh…we're just getting started, Carter. Don't wear yourself out yet. Save your voice for when it really hurts."

Sam pulls away, but his fingers follow her, coating her lips with her own blood before he lifts his hand and licks at the blood left on his fingers. He's watching her, she can feel his eyes, but she keeps hers averted, tries to remember how they got here, what happened to make him like this.

There's nothing in her memory though, nothing beyond getting back from their last mission and saying goodbye to Daniel in the parking lot…and Jack asking if she wanted to go for a drink. The rest is all dark, an abyss of nothingness in her head.

Jack's weight presses down as he shifts, reaching for the tray again. "Sir, please. Tell me what's going on."

He sits back, grinning at her like she's just said something funny. "We're having fun." His hands move and the serrated blade in his hand cuts through the straps of her tank top and bra, exposing her breasts. He set the knife aside, his hands moving to cup her breasts, his thumbs and forefingers pinching at her nipples, making them stand erect. "You're going to like this part."

She can't see what he's doing, but suddenly there's searing pain, her nipple is on fire with it and she bucks under him. He just rides it out, waits for her to settle and does the same to the other nipple. When he's done, each breast is adorned with a thick piece of metal shoved through the nipples.

Jack leaves her then, disappearing again into the blackness, leaving her panting around the pain. He returns and settles back on the stool, before he's clipping what looks disturbingly like electric leads onto the metal.

"No." Sam gasps, struggling again. "Sir, please. Stop."

He just smiles and connects the leads to the box in his hand. The first jolt is mild, but she knows it is going to get worse, anticipates it, holding her breath. When it finally comes, she screams, arching her back in a vain attempt to escape the pain as the metal rods through her nipples reverberate with the shock.

She's gasping for air when he finally ends it, setting the box down on the tray and caressing over her breasts. "You are beautiful like this Carter. Beautiful."

There are tears burning the corners of her eyes and she blinks, sending them cascading down her face. "Please. Jack."

The smile fades and his eyes go dark, his fingers grabbing her chin and squeezing. "What did you call me?"

She shivers, the tone of his voice cold. "J-jack. Sir. Please."

"Sir. That's better." Jack releases her and picks up the box again. "Now then…  
where were we?"

Sam screams as the electricity slams through her, her body quaking even when it was done. She loses count of the jolts and crashes headlong into darkness somewhere along the way, passing out and clinging to the thought that it wasn't real.

 

"No." She fights against the restraints to pull away from his hands, from the blade he is using to carve into her skin. She'd awoken hours before to his stare, his smile. He'd used the time to torment her, cutting her skin, playing with the wounds, all the while talking to her like this was normal…pleasant even.

"Oh, come on Carter. I haven't even started really cutting yet." He looks down at her, the blade in his hand red with blood, his smile creepy in the light from the fire. "I tell you what…I'll make it feel good, okay?"

He returns the knife to the tray and comes to the cot, untying her left ankle, pressing it up until her knee bent. He pulls a leather strap up from the floor and puts it around her leg, securing her calf to her thigh and pressing her knee off the side of the cot. She can't see what he clips to the buckle of the strap, but it is heavy and she can't lift her leg. He moves to the other side and repeats the steps, leaving her spread open. He returns to the tray and lifts the smaller knife, leaning it to quickly cut away her panties, leaving her naked and exposed.

"Please, sir…please…don't do this," she begs, struggling harder now, tears burning her eyes. "I'm begging you, stop."

He grins at her, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, I like begging." He disappears into the dark around them again and when he returns he has what looks like a wand massager in his head, already buzzing. She fights against the rope and leather binding her, but can do nothing to stop him as he lowers the wand and begins rubbing it around her exposed pussy.

Sam closes her eyes and tries to pull away, tilting her hips to minimize the contact. Jack responds by slashing the small knife across her inner thigh, making her scream. She doesn't want to get aroused, but she can already feel herself getting wet as he finds her clit with the vibrating head of the massager and presses in. She shakes her head, bites her lip, tries to fight against the building sensation, but her body doesn't seem to understand and she can tell it's a fight she's going to lose.

Her hands fist in their rope prison and she fights with everything she has, but it's like she has no control, like somehow her body is no longer her own and as she trembles and comes, he laughs low and dirty.

"Is that better for you?" he asks, one hand caressing over her cut up stomach. The vibrator doesn't leave her, and she's already building toward another orgasm when he tilts his head, his smile widening. His hand leaves her stomach and dips below the bed, coming back with some metal contraption that she can't understand.

Not until he lifts the vibrator and settles the contraption down over her. The legs of it lodge in the creases of her knees and he carefully parts her lips, inserting the bottom ring so that it holds her open, exposes her clit. The wand settles into the metal frame, onto her clit and Sam yells as the vibration returns and her orgasm rips through her.

He laughs and stands, moves away into the dark. She can't watch for him, not with her body shaking. She squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip to keep from yelling out. She misses his return then, but not the feeling of something pressing into her, thick and deep, filling her and making her gasp. He's at the end of the cot, adjusting something and she lifts her head, blinking.

The fake cock he's stuffed into her is moving, and she can't quite see how, beyond the rod that holds it. Not that it matters. She's panting as it builds again, as the combination of steady fucking and constant vibration against her clit drags her to the edge and drops her over. As the orgasm reaches its peak, electricity courses through her from her pierced nipples and she screams out, arching and twisting in an effort to escape either stimulus.

There's no relief though, not until he turns off the box and she can almost breathe again…almost…but the vibrator is still going and the dildo is still fucking her and she opens her mouth to beg him to stop, but the look on his face stops her.

This couldn't be Jack O'Neill. Not the man she'd served under for the last five years. She had given thought to some alien influence, maybe even a Goa'uld…but he would have betrayed himself by now. But no, Jack would have found a way to fight it, to let her know…except for how she knows that isn't true. As her body arches and another orgasm and the electric ripples of pain crash through her and she screams, she's not sure it matters in the end.

 

 

Time seems to have no meaning and she's nearly convinced this is how she'll die. Her skin is sticky with blood and sweat. Her body trembles, quivers, even when he isn't touching her…though she seldom gets that reprieve. There isn't much of her he hasn't cut or bruised or both.

Her blood soaks the canvas of the cot beneath her and she thinks she's lost too much now to survive. Her feet are cold and her fingers numb and she's finding it hard to concentrate as he straddles over her again, this monster who isn't Jack but is.

"Stay with me Carter. We're not done yet."

She blinks slowly. The room has gotten darker, the fire burns low. She can barely see him, but she can feel the weight of him, pressing into her as his blade dances over her skin. "Maybe it's time we dig a little deeper."

She gasps as the knife bites into her side, sliding into her. Her shaking increases, her confused body mistaking the penetration for something else. He chuckles and slips the knife out, repositioning it slightly and pushing in again. Sam cries out as she comes yet again. He holds up the knife, wipes the blood across her lips. "You'll never come without it again, Carter. My gift to you. "

Her eyes close as he switches sides, the blade penetrating her skin with ease. She thinks maybe it should hurt more. Dying. It hurts, sure…but somehow it doesn't seem quite real, he's not real…so why should the pain be?

She doesn't know what she's thinking.

"Not enough for you, Carter?" he asks, reaching for a longer blade, his eyes tracing all of the marks he's made since this began. He drags it over her breasts and the pain burns past the dull symphony that the rest has faded into. He presses down, cutting deeper and she yells, pushing up into the fire of it.

"You like that?" he asks, grinning down at her as he leans in and licks at the blood on her face.

"Please…" her voice cracks as she sobs. "Just kill me. Just kill me." She can't make the words stop, except when the blade cut into her and her voice breaks, but they just start up again, begging him to end it, to just finish it.

He laid across her then, his body smothering hers, his lips on her ear. "Where is the fun in that?"

His knife sank into her ass, all the way to the hilt and she crashed headlong into darkness, praying it would be the last time.

 

 

Her first indication that anything has changed as she becomes aware of herself again, is the smell of antiseptic and the sound of a machine near her head. Her body is heavy, sore and her head feels like she'd used it to beat down a door.

There's a hand in hers and the soft murmur of conversation. She tries to open her eyes, but doesn't quite succeed, then licks her thick lips and tries to swallow on a very dry and sore throat.

"I think she's coming around."

"I'll get Janet."

It makes no sense. She was sure it was over. She tries her eyes again and the room is bright, way too bright, making her blink and tear up. Slowly she gets some focus though and _his_ face is there, _his_ hand in hers. She tries to pull away, but her wrist is held in some restraint and she shakes her head. "No more," she scratches out of a throat that feels like its been scraped down and left raw.

He looks startled, lets go of her and moves back. "No."

"Hey, hey." Janet's voice reaches her through the fog, her hand soft, cupping to Sam's face. "You're okay. You're safe. You're in the infirmary at the SGC."

Sam blinks, tears leaving wet trails over her face, looking up from Janet to Daniel standing at the end of the bed and over to Jack standing beside it. He smiles and she has to look away. She wants to curl up, protect herself, but she's held down by the medical restraints. She yanks on her arms, on her legs, the frantic movement getting faster until Janet touches her hand. "Okay. Okay. Calm down, Sam. I think we can get rid of these."

Nimble fingers unbuckle her wrists and move on to her feet and Sam draws her feet up, turning so that her back is to Jack. Janet rubs her wrist comfortingly and Sam reaches for her, burying her face in Janet's side as the horror crashes through her. Tender fingers stroke through her hair. "It's okay, Sam." Janet said softly. "Colonel, why don't you and Doctor Jackson give us a few minutes."

Sam can't move, even as she hears them leaving, as Janet's fingers slide down to her jaw. "They're gone, Sam. It's just you and me."

She nods, shifting back, wiping a shaking hand over her face. Janet smiles softly. "Okay. I need to check you out, okay?" Sam nods again, laying back against the bed as Janet begins her exam. She watches, frowning as she realizes that the wounds she should have all over her body are gone.

"How long?" Sam asks as she shifts uncomfortably.

Janet steps back, making notes on her chart. "Well, you collapsed five days ago. We removed the alien entity a day and a half ago. You've been unconscious since then."

Sam shakes her head. "No, that can't be right." It had been weeks of torture, she's sure of it. "Who found me?"

Janet set the chart down and comes back to check the IV pumping fluids into her. "No one had to find you. You were in the parking lot with Daniel. He said you started talking to someone who wasn't there, then just collapsed."

Sam's head is spinning. "I…he tortured me…" She holds up her hands, expecting to find them covered in scars at the very least. "It went on forever."

"It was all in your head." Janet says, taking her hand and sitting beside her on the bed. "There was an alien inside of you. None of it really happened."

"No." Of course, it would explain a lot. But it still feels real. Her body aches, throbs. She can almost feel the blade on her skin, the vibrator on her clit. She flushes and pulls her hand loose.

"The alien did some internal damage before the Komash got him out of you. I thought we were going to lose you."

"I begged him to let me die." Sam says softly, still not sure she believes Janet is telling the truth.

"Who?" Janet asks, her eyes too much and Sam looks away again.

"Colonel O'Neill." Sam whispers, feeling fear spill out into her stomach.

Janet is quiet then, working around her before she holds up a syringe. "I can give you something, to help you sleep."

Sam nods without looking up, closing her eyes as she imagines she can feel the drug moving into her from the IV, embracing the darkness.

 

Daniel is there the next time she wakes, just sitting in a chair nearby reading from one of his old books. She watches him for a moment before he feels her eyes and looks up, his smile warm. He doesn't move otherwise, just sits and waits for her.

"How long you been there?" Sam asks after a long time.

"A while. I thought you might like a friendly face when you woke up."

She glances up and over her shoulder.

"We're alone. Janet should be in soon. Do you need me to call someone?"

Sam smiles a little and shakes her head. "No. I'm okay."

"Are you?" Daniel asks, his piercing blue eyes looking into her like he could see what she'd been through.

She can feel tears welling up and closes her eyes. "I don't know."

He's silent as she tries to get past the rush of fear and remembered pain and when she opens her eyes again, he's set his book aside and turned to face her more directly. "If you're ready to hear it, I can tell you what happened."

She licks her lips and reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ears. "Janet said there was some kind of alien."

He nods. "Our last mission, remember the monastery? The Komash?"

She has a vague memory of odd pale green eyes and a story about a rare race of symbiotes that blend so completely with their host that they become an entirely new person, dedicated to preserving the history of both species as well as art and knowledge. Sam nods.

"It turns out that not all Komash are as virtuous as those currently at that monastery. There was one called Madask who was convicted over a hundred years ago of taking a host without permission. Well, actually that would be the Ma-she-do that took the host without permission. It's the blended being that they call the Komash….anyway." Daniel pushes his glasses up his nose and sighs. "It turns out that this Madask was put in a sort of stasis as punishment. They couldn't prove what he'd done at the time, could only link him to a string of dead hosts and one who lived through his torture."

Sam shivers and pulls the blanket closer, seeing Jack's face and his eerie smile. "It wasn't him." Sam says softly.

Daniel's smile is gentle. "No, Sam. It wasn't."

"I…I think I…he wasn't real." She's half sure she's just saying it to convince herself.

"We got Lamber and Kyla to come and get him out of you." Daniel cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "This time he'll be sentenced based on what he's actually done. Not just what they think he's done."

His tone is dark, very unlike Daniel and Sam squints at him, trying to see what's going on inside his head. "They have…technology." He stands and paces a little, then comes back and sits. "We didn't see all of it. But we saw enough."

She shivers and turns away, onto her back, closes her eyes. "No."

"Sam." His hand slides into hers, warm, comforting. "We were here. Jack and I through the whole thing. The only time we left was when Janet kicked us out. We heard you screaming and begging and we needed to know." He sniffles and she looks up, surprised to see him crying. "You were in so much pain." He licks his lip. "You should know, Jack--" He looks up when he says the name, expecting her to react. He licks his lips, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand. "He left. He took all of his shore leave. He said he didn't want to be the cause of…more pain."

She knows she should be sorry, knows she should say something about it not being necessary, but she can't find the words. Instead, she squeezes his hand. It's all she has in way of comfort…to tell him that she's okay…or will be.

"It wasn't real. It was all a dream." Sam whispers to herself. She knows it isn't completely true. Some parts of it were true. She can feel his hands on her skin, feel his blade sink into her, feel her body react.

He may not have been real, but something of him would remain inside her for the rest of her days. Of that, she was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam works to overcome what happened to her, she finds herself needing someone...and someone is always there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on fic for the first part where there was torture, physical, mental and sexual. So, there's some memory of that. This? This is the polar opposite to that....there is schmoop and fluffy love ....and I'm pretty sure it's Llama's fault.

It's been three weeks since she woke up in the infirmary to discover that everything that had happened, the days of torture and mind games at the hands of someone she trusted, was all a lie. None of it had been real.

Physically, she's healed from the internal damage the alien being had caused while he manipulated her dream, but mentally and emotionally she still feels raw and uneasy. Not to mention guilty.

Which is why she's sitting in her car outside Colonel O'Neill's house. She has been for nearly an hour. It isn't his fault and she knows it. He wasn't the one that tormented her. And he shouldn't be the one forced into taking time off to make her more comfortable.

Daniel tells her that Jack is fine, that he understands, that he doesn't blame her and just wants her recovery to be easier than it might be if he was lurking around every corner at the SGC.

The lights go out in the front window and she sighs, starting the car. She couldn't face him yet. She drove away, not really ready to go home to her empty house either. She finds herself in front of Daniel's house instead. She parks and glances at the clock on her dash. It's after eleven, but there's still a light on in the living room.

She gets out of the car and wavers. She shouldn't intrude. But, she's on the porch and there are tears in her eyes that she doesn't want to cry. Her knock is hesitant and she's already turning away to leave when the door opens.

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

She turns back, tears falling and hates herself for the weakness. "I shouldn't--you--"

He's standing there in faded green pajama pants and nothing else, shivering a little in the child air. "No, come in."

"I should let you go to sleep." She's almost to the porch step when his hand catches her elbow.

"I wasn't sleeping. It's cold out here. Come in."

She lets him guider her in, watches him close the door. His bare feet make no sound as he crosses the floor, pulling a warn blanket off the couch to make room for her. "I was just reading." He holds up a book from the coffee table and smiles.

It's such a warm gesture, so Daniel that she can't help but smile too. She wipes at the tears on her cheeks annoyingly and sits lightly on the end of the couch. "I couldn't…." She shakes her head. She never used to have this much trouble talking. "I went to see Colonel O'Neill."

He looks up from folding the blanket, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah? How did that go?"

She sighs and sits back, rubbing her hands down her thighs. "It didn't. I couldn't even get out of the car."

He sits beside her, not touching, just close, his eyes soft. "It's going to take time, Sam."

She nods, more tears spilling. "God, I feel like such an idiot."

His hands are gentle as he takes one of hers and lifts it, kissing over the knuckles lightly. "You're not an idiot. What you went through…" He shakes his head, looking at her. "No one expects you to just shake it off like it didn't happen."

She wipes at her eyes with her free hand. "But it didn't happen. That's the hardest part." Her eyes close and she can feel his weight on her, the sting of the knife as it made shallow cuts, the burn as it penetrated her skin. "I can feel every touch, I remember every sick thing he did. Every morning I wake up expecting to see marks , scars…something. And there's nothing there."

Tears that she can't shake slip onto her cheeks and Daniel gathers her to him, his arm around her shoulder, and for a long time she lets him hold her, crying onto his bare shoulder, her arms circling his neck and holding on.

She doesn't look up when he shifts, when his face brushes hers, his lips pressed to her forehead, to her eyes, to her cheeks, kissing the salt away. When his lips brush hers, she breathes in…startled and yet not. Her eyes open, and his eyes are so close, so open, so blue that she can't fathom how they got that way. His lips are warm, hovering just there, just waiting and she doesn't really move but feels like she's nodding, like she's saying it's okay and when his lips touch hers again, her body tingles.

The tears are forgotten as he kisses her, all soft lips and gentle hands lifting to hold her face, his tongue barely ghosting over her lips and gone again before she can respond. When it's over, when his lips leave hers she's breathless for a moment, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry." Daniel whispers, his hands sliding from her face.

She grabs for his hand, pulls it to her lap, holding it. "Don't be. I…I liked it."

She can feel his smile and looks up, blushing a little and smiling before looking away. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Daniel says softly, his thumb caressing over her hand.

"You have?"

He nods, caressing her cheek and turning her face back to him to kiss her again. "Ever since the first time I saw you smile."

She's blushing, her face hot, but she smiles and she sees him smile wider. "Like that right there. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you smile like that?"

She stands, because she's uncomfortable with the praise, because this is _Daniel_ and she's never considered…never once in all the years. Her ears burn and she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Daniel is standing when she turns, his face clouded. He shakes his head, pinches his nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No." Sam swallows and goes to him, takes his hands. "Please don't take it back," she whispers.

His eyes sparkle when they meet hers and she wonders how she never realized how beautiful his eyes were before. "Never."

She kisses him then, soft, chaste and when his arms circle around her and pull her in, pull her close she feels safe for the first time since waking up in that infirmary. She breathes in the smell of him, the feeling of warmth that radiates from his skin and it feels a little like home.

They settle back to the couch, still touching, Daniel's arm around her…Sam's head on his shoulder. "Can I stay?" Sam asks after the quiet has settled around them. "Just for a little while? I'm not ready to be alone."

Daniel's kiss on the top of her head is gentle and comforting. "Stay as long as you need," he responds.

The room quiets, stills and somehow, so does she, settling into herself in a way she didn't even realize she'd missed. Somehow they end up laying down, with Daniel on his back and Sam snug up between him and the back of the couch, held safe with his arm around her, listening to him breathe and letting him ramble on about something he'd been reading when she showed up.

Her eyes close and the sound of his voice lulls her into sleep.

 

 

 

He's fallen asleep on the couch again. He realizes it before he's fully awake, then realizes that he's not alone. The memory rushes in. Sam showing up, tears…the kiss, his confession. He opens his eyes slowly, rubbing at them with his one free hand.

Sam lays against him, her head on his chest, her body hot against his.

He'd dreamed of something like this before, thought about waking up beside her. Of course, the timing had never been right and he'd grown to accept the fact that it would never be…well, this. And now…and now he was an idiot for taking advantage of her that way.

He doesn't want to wake her, but his body is beginning to let him know that he needs to move. His bladder is full and his stomach is rumbling.

It takes some doing, but he slowly slips from under her, sliding off the couch and onto the floor before he can extricate his arm, which is all pins and needles. He climbs to his feet and grabs his glasses from the coffee table, pulling the blanket up over her before he pads into the bathroom to pee and wash his hands, splash some water on his face.

It's early, probably not even six am. He can afford to let her sleep a while yet.

He's in the kitchen when he hears her, putting the finishing touches on bacon and eggs and coffee. She looks a little confused as he comes into the room, pushing hair out of her face. "Daniel."

He smiles. "Morning." He puts the plate on the coffee table and hands her the mug of coffee, watching her face as she pieces together why she is on his couch.

She sips at the coffee, frowning for a second, then looking up at him with those eyes filled with…surprise, he thinks. "You remember how I like my coffee."

Daniel smirks and nods. "I should, after all the time we've worked together."

She nods a little, then sips the coffee, before a finger rubs over her lips. "You kissed me."

Daniel licks his lips and steps back. "I probably shouldn't have." He points to the plate. "Eat. I'm going to grab a shower."

"Daniel--" She calls after him as he leaves the room, but he doesn't stop because he knows he shouldn't. He knows he needs to be the strong one here and not start a relationship just because she's vulnerable and needs someone. He knows that someone should be Jack. He knows Jack is the one she's thought about that way, the one she cares for more than just friends and team mates.

Only Jack is probably the only one who can't be that for her right now and he knows that too…which is why he'd stepped in, stepped up. Why he was always the one at her bedside when she woke up. Why he was the one who sat through the entire recording of what that bastard had done to her.

He closes the bathroom door and turns on the shower, strips out of his pajamas and exhales as he looks himself in the mirror. "Get it together Jackson," he advises himself, taking his glasses off and setting them on the back of the sink.

He'd thrown up before it was over, caught up in the pain she must have been feeling and the rage that this creature would take the face of someone she trusted so implicitly to hurt her that way, to humiliate her, confuse her.

His hands shake with the memory as he gets in the shower. In the end, he'd lied, told her they'd only seen a little, just enough so that they could start to help her. He knew she could never handle the notion that any of them saw it all…and saw it through the eyes of the one doing it.

Daniel welcomes the hot water, hoping that this time it can wash away the memories with the soap, the look on her face as the bastard forced her to yet another orgasm while he hurt her, the trembling of her exhausted body on the bed beside him…He shakes his head and pushes the thoughts away, focuses on the familiar motions of getting ready for work.

By the time he's shut off the water, he's better. He knows he can get dressed and get them both off into the day. He emerges into the living room as Sam comes out of the kitchen. She tucks her hair behind her ears and smiles a little sheepishly.

"Shower's free, if you want," he says.

"I can shower at the base." She licks her lips. "Daniel…" But she doesn't say anything else, just crosses to him, hands in her pockets, face tilted up. Her eyes are bright blue and her breath is warm. Her kiss is soft, warm…her lips lingering longer than just a thank you for letting her stay.

"Sam--"

She stops him, a finger on his lips, her eyes on his. She's clear, nothing in her eyes indicating fear or confusion, just a warm affection. "Can we not talk about it right now?" she asks, her voice just a little bit tender. "I want to just go to work and do normal things. Tonight, we can have dinner and talk about it. Okay?"

He nods. "Yeah, okay. We can do that."

"Good. I'll drive." She smiles and he feels it in his stomach and he knows it probably means that no matter what he's stepped too far over the line now. He follows her out to her car and they drive to the mountain in comfortable silence.

"You still working on that translation from P3X-992?" Sam asks as they get off the elevator.

"Yeah, it's proving trickier than I expected." He stops as they reach the door to his office. "You?"

"Oh, uh, I'm working on a new diagnostic system for the gate." She smiles and nods. "I'll see you later."

His phone is ringing almost before he's in his office and he answers with a sigh. "Good morning Jack."

It's become a routine these last few days, the restlessness of vacation wearing thin. "She's….better." Daniel says. "She actually came to your place yesterday, but couldn't come to the door. Soon. Okay?"

They both know it needs to be soon, because SG1 needs to be back in the field, and they need to know Sam can handle that. "Look, we're having dinner together tonight. I'll see if she feels up to seeing you then."

He hangs up and sighs. It's not a position he ever expect to find himself, there between his two friends, trying to help them both get through a nightmare.

 

 

 

She rubs her hands down her legs and shakes her head to clear the tunnel vision setting in. She's alone in her lab, her computer running the simulation she needed while she toyed with the UAV on her table. It's busy work, she knows it…but it beats sitting around her house reliving the nightmare.

She sighs and checks the computer, checks the clock and wonders if Daniel is ready for a break. She smiles, since the first kiss she's had time to think, to remember the way Daniel looks at her, the way he has always been the first to be helpful, the one who was always there…and maybe she's projecting…maybe just knowing that for him there's something more there has her reconsidering…but there was certainly something there when he kissed her.

She stands, nodding to herself as she leaves the lab and heads for his office. The door is open, so she doesn't knock, just leans against the door frame. Daniel's in full research mode, books strewn across his desk and his lap, his frown deep as his eyes skip from one page to the next, scribbling notes before digging for another book.

She watches, a warm smile on her lips. He's lost in the work and she wonders if it's always been so adorable when he thinks he's found something and his searching to confirm it gets a little frantic, or when he reaches for a coffee cup blindly while he reads. She rolls her eyes at herself because she isn't this person, this sappy, clichéd, falling in love person.

Daniel stops when the coffee cup gets to his lips, frowning now into the cup instead of at the books. "We could go get some." Sam says softly.

He looks up, at first confused, then a slow smile. He nods and puts the books in his lap up on the desk and stands. They bump shoulders as the turn into the corridor toward the mess. It's familiar and right and she doesn't need to say anything as they both fill coffee cups and find a table in the corner.

The noise around them is insulating and it feels like they're alone. At least a dozen times she thinks she should say something, but then she looks up and his eyes are bright and big and he's checking in, making sure she's okay without saying anything, without touching, just being Daniel.

She smiles and he grins and she sort of chuckles and they both pick up their coffee and sip at it until it's gone.

"So, dinner?" Sam asks as they leave together, pausing in the hallway.

Daniel nods. "Yeah, I should be done with this in a few hours."

"Okay." She watches him walk away, hands in his pockets, just a little slouched…a posture she knows helps him project the image that he's still the bumbling archeology professor that first came to the mountain all those years ago, a little quiet and unsure of himself after years of ridicule, but passionate all the same.

She shakes her head. She knows that under that slouch Daniel is anything but soft and quiet. He's become confident and strong, his aim deadly, his body fit and toned. She'd left her life in his hands more times than she could count.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Janet asks, suddenly beside her, eyes following Sam's gaze down the hall.

"Nothing." Sam says, grinning as Daniel turns the corner.

Janet raises an eyebrow as she turns back to Sam. "Uh-huh. Right. I know that look."

Sam rolls her eyes. "I don't have a look. I have a computer simulation to get back to."

Janet follows her though, waits until they're in the lab before she speaks again. "I was kind of expecting you at breakfast. Thought we could talk."

Sam controls the smile that wants to come and pulls her chair closer to the computer. "I'm fine, Janet."

"I'm here for you, if you need to talk."

She looks up, nodding. "I know. But I promise. I'm fine."

"You need to talk to someone, Sam. Dr. Belcheck--"

Sam holds up her hands and shakes her head. "I am. Just not…not Dr. Belcheck."

Janet's arms are crossed and Sam knows from experience that she won't leave now until Sam spills. She sighs. "I went to Jack's house last night." She bites her lip. "I couldn't…not quite ready, but I ended up at Daniel's house and we….we talked."

Janet nods, her eyes filled with compassion as she steps closer. "Just promise me you're not keeping it all bottled up?"

Sam nods. "I promise."

Janet smiles and takes a few steps away, then turns back. "So…Daniel, eh?" Something about the sparkle in her eye makes Sam blush.

"Stop it. We're friends."

Janet chuckles. "Right, because that look you were giving his back side was friendly."

"Janet!"

She holds up both hands in surrender but stops in the doorway. "It looks good on you, Sam."

She's gone before Sam can say anything else and she turns her attention to her work, puts Janet and Daniel out of her mind. Except for how now all she can think about is the way Daniel's hand held hers, and the warmth of his skin and the sound of his breathing as he held her…the taste of his lips and the blue of his eyes.

"Seriously?" she asks herself as she goes back to the computer. "Focus."

 

 

 

Daniel stretches as he pulls the last pages from his printer, cracking his stiff back. A night on the couch followed by a day bent over books has is back cranky. At least he's finished the translation and it doesn't spell impending doom for either the people of the planet or anyone else.

He drops the report off and heads for Sam's lab, just as she's shutting down her computer. "Nice timing," he says as she looks up. Her smile is wide as she grabs for her jacket. "I was just heading to the locker room to change."

She nods. "Yeah, me too."

"Meet you at the elevators?" They walk together toward the locker rooms and separate to go to their own. Daniel pulls off his government issue clothes and dresses in his civilian ones, nodding to some of the men coming in full gear. It's been forever since they've been off world and a part of him misses it.

"Hey, when is O'Neill due back?" one of the men ask him.

Daniel looks up, settling his glasses on his face and reaching for his jacket. "Soon, I hope."

"He must be going stir crazy. He never has been good at not working."

Daniel nods and pulls his jacket on, moving toward the door. Sam is waiting when he gets to the elevator and the travel up in comfortable silence. They don't even talk as she starts the car, just drive until they're at a steak place that seems to be the place they always end up when they go out.

They're seated and they've ordered and he still hasn't quite found a way to start the conversation he knows they need to have when she reaches across the table and takes his hand. "Stop."

He frowns at her. "Stop what?"

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here." She squeezes his hand. "Look, we could over think this to death and never find out…what it is…" Her eyes meet his. "…or we can just see what happens."

"Because that never goes badly." Daniel says dryly. He curls his fingers around hers. "I don't want to take advantage of you, of this. I don't want to hurt you."

She leans across the table, her voice low. "I'm a big girl, Daniel. I think I can handle it."

He smiles, his heart starting to race a little in anticipation that maybe, just maybe this could be…something. He leans in to meet her, their lips only a breath apart. "You think so?"

Her lips are warm on his, parting slowly, her tongue teasing along his until he opens to her, letting her taste him before she moves back ever so slightly. "Yeah, I do." He kisses her then, just as gentle, just as easy, letting his tongue slip past her open lips.

A throat clears nearby and the sit back, Sam's face flushing lightly as the waiter sets their drinks down. "Thank you." Daniel says, grinning at Sam, his fingers sliding through hers. "So you'll be happy to know that the translation is done and there is no impending apocalypse or invasion or recurring natural disasters."

"That's good. And, I'm nearly finished tweaking the diagnostic program. It should run a lot faster now."

"Also good." Daniel sips at his drink and ponders how to broach the subject of going to see Jack.

As usual, she beats him to it though. "I was thinking," Sam says, pulling her hand back as the waiter brought their meals. "It might be…better if you came with me. To Colonel O'Neill's house, I mean."

His eyes narrow as he looks at her. "I could do that. If you think you're ready."

She doesn't look up, just pulls her plate to her and starts poking at the food with her fork. "I don't know that I am…but I can't keep…the longer I wait the worse it is in my head."

Daniel cuts into his steak, and lets her lead the conversation.

"I just think having you there…it will help…remind me that it wasn't him."

Daniel reaches for her hand and lifts it, kissing the knuckles. "I can do that."

"Call him. No. Wait. I'll call him." She pulls her phone from her pocket, her hands trembling a little. She hesitates, then dials, keeping Daniel's hand in hers, squeezing as Daniel can hear it ring.

Her eyes are wide as Jack answers and Daniel can hear his voice as he says, "Carter?"

She clears her throat and licks her lips. "Ah, Sir. I…" She exhales slowly and swallows. "I was wondering if you were going to be home….say, in about an hour?" Her eyes close and her hand slips from his, rubs along her thigh. "I was hoping I could…I mean we….we could stop by. Daniel and I."

Daniel can imagine Jack trying to be casual about it, saying he'll put some beer on ice, but he knows Jack is just as anxious as Sam is. "Okay. We'll see you soon."

She exhales shakily as she lowers the phone and turns it off. "Okay. Okay. So….we can go when we're done."

He watches her push her food around without really eating, her eyes darting around them before finding him. "It's okay." Daniel says softly.

She nods, but he isn't sure she believes him. Eventually she gives up the pretense of pretending to eat and Daniel puts his fork down. "We can go now?"

"I need to….ladies room. Give me a minute."

"Take your time." He watches her go and waves down the waiter for the bill. He's just starting to think she's changed her mind when she reappears, offering a tight smile and taking his hand in hers. The drive to Jack's house is quiet, nearly strained and they sit for a long moment before she turns off the car.

"I don't know if I can," she says softly.

"You don't have to." Daniel says, caressing over her hand.

"Yes, I do," she counters. She opens the door and gets out, though her steps are slow. "Daniel?"

"Right here," he says, standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Their steps are slow up the walk, but eventually they're on the porch and the door opens.

Jack nods, casual in loose jeans and a sweater against the chill in the air. "Hey."

Sam is shaking, but she steps closer. "Sir." She fumbles behind her for Daniel's hand. He slides their fingers together as Jack steps back from the door to make room. "It's…good to see you." Sam says, though none of them fully believe it.

"It's good to be seen." Jack says, cutting into the living room ahead of them. "Beer?"

"No." Sam's fingers tighten around his as they step down. Her skin is clammy and she presses back against him as Jack does his best to get closer and keep his distance at the same time. She clears her throat and licks her lips. "I mean, thank you, but…."

Jack nods and sits, gesturing at the couch. Sam doesn't move. "I appreciate you…taking the time off. It means a lot." Sam says. Her fingers tighten, then release. "I know this hasn't been easy for you."

"It was the least I could do, Carter." Jack says dismissively, though he sees the way she stiffens and he flinches. "What can I do to make this better?"

She licks her lips and steps away from Daniel, rubbing her hands nervously over her thighs before she sits tentatively on the end of the couch furthest from Jack's chair. She clears her throat. "Sam. Um, I mean…." She breathes in and lets it out slowly, glancing up at Daniel before looking at Jack. "For at least a little while, would you mind using my title or my first name?"

Jack looks a little confused, but he nods. "Yeah, sure….Sam."

She relaxes a little, her hands in her lap. Of course, Daniel knows that the bastard that wore Jack's face to torment her only called her Carter, the way Jack normally does.

"You sure I can't get you a beer or something?" Jack asks, looking to Daniel for guidance.

Daniel sits beside Sam, a hand rubbing lightly across her back. "I'm sorry it's taken me this long." Sam offers.

"You take as long as you need, C-Major." Jack replies, his eyes concerned. "I mean, I've had a great vacation. I went fishing. A lot of fishing. So much fishing."

"Catch anything?" Daniel asks.

"Not so much."

"You're bored out of your mind." Sam says, laughing a little. "You should come back. I'm…I'm going to be fine."

"Going to be." Jack's eyes narrow and he leans forward, elbows on his knees. "And right now?"

"Right now I'm…okay." She stands and paces away before coming back. "If I don't think about it too much." Her hands wring and she bites her lip and Daniel can't tell if she needs him to step in and get her out of there, or if she needs to face this and deal with it…so he sits, watching her. "I mean…I don't stop…thinking about it. About him." She shakes her head. "Most of the time, if I can keep busy, I can keep it pushed away."

Jack stands, his movements slow, intercepting Sam's pacing. She stops, startled. Her eyes are wide, but she doesn't pull away when Jack reaches for her hand. He holds it, just holds it for a long moment before his eyes lift from their hands to her eyes. "I will never hurt you, Sam." She nods, her eyes still wide. "Come here." Jack's still moving slow, drawing her in to hug, his arms folding around her.

Daniel can't hear what Jack whispers in her ear, but Sam nods and inhales deeply before stepping back. "I think I will take that beer, Sir."

The tension seems to drain as Jack comes back with three bottles of beer and Sam sits beside Daniel. Talk turns to work, though Sam hasn't been cleared for missions yet. "Teal'c should be back tomorrow." Daniel says as they finish their beer and stand.

"Good." Jack walks them to the door. "Thanks for coming over."

Sam hugs him and moves away, her head down as they head for the car. "You okay?" Daniel asks as she gets behind the wheel.

She nods, looking back to Jack on the steps. "Yeah. I'm good. I'll take you home."

She drops him at his door and kisses him lightly before he gets out, drives away while he watches and he can't help but worry as he unlocks his door and lets himself inside. It's been less than twenty four hours since Sam showed up on his door the night before…and in those twenty four hours everything had changed.

 

 

 

Sam grins as Daniel grabs her hand and spins her out of the corridor and into the guest quarters where he sometimes bunks, closing the door and leaning against it, pulling her in until she is leaning against him. His lips were soft and warm as they covered hers, his tongue teasing along her lower lip until she met it with hers. "Good morning, Dr. Jackson." Sam says playfully.

"Hi." Daniel responds, his hands sliding down her back. "Sleep good?"

"I did." Sam pulls a notebook from the pocket of her jacket. "You left this at my place the other day." She chases after his lips as he takes the book, then tosses it onto the bed in favor of returning her kiss.

"I could kiss you all day." Daniel says when they come up for air.

Sam grins wide enough that her cheeks hurt, but pulls away. "I think that might interfere with our mission."

Daniel rolls his eyes and puts his hands on her hips, pulling her back to him. "It can wait." His tongue licks at her lips, and when she opens them slips inside.

"How will we explain to Colonel O'Neill that we're postponing this mission for the third time because you want to make out like teenagers?" Sam asks when he's pulled back again.

"Hmmm. Good point." He smiles and rests his forehead on hers. "I suppose I need to let you go and finish getting ready. "

"When we get back, I'll make it up to you." Sam whispers in his ear just before pulling away.

He crosses to the bed to put his boots on as Sam opens the door. "Promises, promises." Daniel calls as she steps into the hall, nearly directly into Jack.

"Oh, Sir. Good morning."

He frowns at her, then at the door. "Daniel?"

She nods. "He's just finishing." She can see the way his thoughts are running and tries to head them off. "He left his notebook in my lab. I thought he might need it."

Jack nods as they turn and start walking toward the briefing room. "You seem to be much happier these days, Major."

"Do I?" She suppresses the grin. "I guess I am, Sir."

His smile is warm as he holds open the door to the room. "Well, whoever he is, he's a lucky man."

She blushes and skirts past him, still not quite up to casual touches, though every day it gets easier to be near him. She's come to realize all the things the alien got wrong. He did a good job mirroring the big stuff, the things Sam associated with the colonel, but the nuances were all wrong.

It's been weeks now since she was cleared to go back in the field, two successful missions under their belts and slowly she and Daniel were figuring out what this relationship was all about. She grins to think about the hours spent on his couch or hers, making out like they were both sixteen. He was always so attentive, so conscious of her, careful to avoid anything that would make her uncomfortable, never pushing her.

Her eyes lift from her briefing materials as Daniel enters the room. They're careful when anyone's around. They both know that it isn't exactly against the rules, but that at minimum they could be put on separate teams and for the moment they aren't ready for that. It may come to that eventually, but for now they keep it quiet.

Teal'c joins them and the briefing begins and Sam refocuses her attention on the material. It's a mission to negotiate for a source of naquada, postponed the first time by the holy season of the people they would be visiting, a time when no business could be discussed…and a second time due to the alien that had invaded her brain.

"It should be a fairly simple matter of formalities." Daniel says. "The bulk of the work is done, from here it's all ceremony and accepting the first of the naquada."

"All right. SG-1, you have a go." General Hammond says, standing.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Jack asks.

"Because we know how you love a good ritual, Jack." Daniel replies, closing his folder and standing.

"It's what I live for."

"Relax, we'll be home in time for dinner."

"Great." Jack says as they move for the door to go gear up. "You just jinxed us. Now we'll end up trapped in a time bubble or something."

"Or captured by a Goa'uld." Teal'c offers.

"I've got ten on Daniel getting married." Jack says, grinning.

"Oh come on. That hasn't happened in forever." Daniel objects, smirking aside at her as they slide through the door together behind Teal'c.

"See, you did it again." Jack complains as they part ways near the locker rooms. Daniel lingers at the door, his eyes checking in on her, making sure she's okay.

She nods and wonders to herself as she leaves him to go gear up how it took her so long to see him.

Somehow they manage not to get trapped in a time bubble or captured by any bad guys or even married and Sam stops just outside Daniel's office on her way to her lab, waiting for Jack to head to wherever it is he goes when they're not off world.

Daniel brushes her hand as he passes and she turns to follow him into the office. "So, Dr. Jackson, yet another mission completed without even a hint of marriage."

"I must be doing something right." Daniel says, dropping his backpack on his desk.

"So, I was thinking…" He looks up, his eyes bright and dancing to the door and back. "How about I grab us a pizza and bring it to your place?"

"I thought you had a stack of reports you needed to read through?" Daniel asks.

"Oh, yeah. Those." She pretends to think about it and shrugs. "Well, okay, if you'd rather I did that than…"

He reaches for her hand as she starts to leave, tugging her back to him. "If we weren't here right now, I would be kissing you."

She grins at him. "Give me an hour, you can kiss me all night long."

A throat clears and they step apart from one another, turning toward the door where Janet is standing. "Don't let me interrupt anything."

"Nothing to interrupt." Daniel says, looking a little uncomfortable as he moves back to his desk.

"Right. I didn't see anything." Janet says. "I was just looking for Sam. Cassie was wondering if you'd come by this weekend? She's got some school project that I’m not cool enough to help her with."

Sam nods. "Yeah, sure. I can do that." She glances at Daniel at the door. "An hour."

Daniel waves and Sam leaves with Janet, smiling to herself as they get in the elevator. "So…" Janet raises an eyebrow as the door closes and Sam shakes her head.

"If you've got something to say, just say it." Sam says, turning to look at her friend. "It's crazy, right?"

"Dr. Jackson is a great guy, Sam. And he's not military. He's good looking. He clearly cares a lot about you."

Sam bites her lip. "He's got great lips too." She shakes her head. "We've been acting like teenagers."

"Oh?" Janet's grinning and Sam blushes.

"No, we haven't….just, when was the last time you made out with someone for over an hour?"

Janet chuckles and crosses her arms. "Not since I was in college."

"See? But he's been great about it. And I think…I think maybe I've decided to take the next step."

The doors open and they step out into the hallway that will lead them to the next elevator that will take them to the surface. "Are you sure?" Janet asks.

"No. But…Janet, he's everything I have ever wanted in a partner. I can't even remember how it felt to not feel this way about him."

Janet takes her hand as they approach their parked cars. "Out of all the people in this world, and a few dozen others, Daniel is one of the best. And you haven't been this happy in a long time, Sam." Her smile is gentle as she steps back. "Now, Saturday at one? I'll have lunch ready."

"I'll be there." Sam turns to her own car and breathes deep. It's been months since that first kiss. Tonight is the night she shows Daniel she's ready for more.

 

 

 

Daniel is only a few minutes in the door when it opens and he turns. It's easy to see something has changed. Sam's got the promised pizza, but the look on her face clearly tells him she isn't interested in food. He raises an eyebrow as she closes the door and locks it before she disappears into the kitchen.

When she returns it's without the pizza, she's biting her lip as if she's suddenly unsure, but she steps closer, sliding her jacket off and dropping it on the back of the couch. She doesn't say anything, just caresses down his arm until she can take his hand.

She tugs as she walks and he follows, down the hall and into the bedroom where she turns, her body pressing to his as her face turns up, her lips on his. Her hands move between them and her blouse slides off her shoulders, his hands find warm skin as she teases her tongue along his.

Sam steps back away from him, hands slipping bra straps from her shoulders, exposing the perfect soft skin of her breasts. Daniel licks his lips and takes a step closer. "Sam--" She stops him with a finger to his lips, followed by her mouth. His hands find her waist, his thumbs caressing over her stomach and slowly up until they find the underside of her breasts.

It's clear she's thought about this, came with this in mind. He lets her guide him, lets her decide how far it goes. His hands smooth over her skin, along the edge of her bra as she ends the kiss, her eyes bright. “I want…” Her voice trails off and her hands tremble a little as she reaches for his shirt, fumbling with the buttons.

Daniel takes her hands in his, kissing over her knuckles. “Okay, just...slow down.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t want to slow down. I want you.”

He smiles, kisses her. “I’m right here. Not going anywhere.”

His fingers find the buttons she’d been working at and opens his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and dropping it behind him. “See. Right here.” Her hands slid over his skin, over his stomach to his hips, pulling him closer.

“Kiss me.”

Her lips are warm on his, her tongue hot and tasting vaguely of mint. She steadies some as he walks them closer to the bed, his hands slipping around her, caressing up her back until they find the clasp of her bra. His mouth moves over her jaw, down her neck as he works the bra open and his lips trace the edges as he slips it from her, until his lips find her nipple and she gasps, rocking back on her heels. He licks over it then kisses his way back up to her mouth, taking his time to be sure she’s ready for this, not just pushing herself.

Sam’s hands find his, guiding them to her breast and holding them there. He presses both thumbs to her nipples and she moans into his mouth. Daniel takes that as a sign that she’s ready for more and kisses his way down again, his tongue finding the opposite nipple and laving over it. Her hands slide into his hair, holding him to her as he sucks lightly.

He goes slowly, knowing what the alien did to her, the torment he inflicted on her breasts. She pulls his head back up, covering his mouth with her own hungrily. They stumble a few steps closer to the bed and Daniel’s hands find her waist, steadying her as her legs find the edge of the bed. “Easy.” Daniel murmurs, caressing her skin as she unbuttons her jeans.

They slide to her knees and she sits back on the bed. Daniel reaches for her leg, drawing it up, his hands finding her shoe and easing it off, then repeating with her other foot. He draws the jeans off and drops them, his eyes caressing up her body to her face. There’s fear there, but desire as well. She opens her legs as he moves closer again, drawing him between them, her hands reaching up to pull him in.

“We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Daniel murmurs to her.

She stills and he lifts his face from where he’d been kissing the round of her breast. “Daniel…” She bites her lip and lifts up on her elbows. “I tell you what, I promise to tell you if I need a minute or need you to stop. Okay?” She looks up, her eyes catching his. He nods, watching as she hooks her thumb in her panties and slides them down, taking over the job of pulling them off when her hands reach his.

If he wasn’t already aroused just from the touching, from the feeling of her bare breasts in his hands, on his lips, the smell of her arousal is enough to finish the job and his cock is hard inside his jeans as he tosses the panties behind him. He rubs over his cock before unzipping his jeans and sliding them to the floor, watching Sam move up the bed. He has to pull his eyes away to disentangle his pants and shoes, but she’s watching him when he looks up, her blue eyes sparkling as she crooks a finger at him.

Daniel licks his lips and puts a knee on the bed, one hand slowly stroking his nearly full cock. Here too he goes slow, kissing along the inside of her thigh, licking at the back of her knee, turning to do the same on the other side. He breathes hot air over damp skin as she spreads herself open. The smell of her is stronger now with his face so close to her. He kisses over her thighs, up to her hips, looking up to make sure she’s okay.

Sam’s hands are fisting in the comforter, her eyes closed tight,, but when she feels his eyes she nods, easing her grip. One hand finds it’s way to his face and he kisses over the palm, licking at the little lines and up to her wrist. That hand dips, rubbing over herself and down between her legs, spreading her lips open. He can see she’s wet with anticipation, the soft hair dark as she slips a finger inside herself.

He captures her finger when she lifts it, sucking it into his mouth to taste her. He dips his head, Sam’s hand in his hair again, leaning in to lick along her wet lips, up to flick across her clit and back down. Her fingers tighten as he curls his tongue and presses into her tightness. She gasps and her legs close around him, then open again. He pauses, looking up at her. She nods and he keeps eye contact as his tongue moves up to her clit.

He licks over it slowly, watching her face. When her eyes close and her head falls back against the pillows, he sucks the small nub lightly, sliding one finger slowly into her opening. Her muscles are tight, but she’s wet and he slides in easy. His cock rubs against the comforter and he strokes it lightly, lift his face to kiss across her stomach, up to her breasts, then Sam’s hands are drawing his face to hers and her tongue is in his mouth.

His cock rubs along her wetness and Daniel pulls back just enough that he can see her face. “You sure?” he asks breathlessly. She responds with a hand caressing over his hip, down to his cock, stroking it before guiding it to her opening. She guides the tip just inside before she shifts a little, pressing her back into the bed and tilting her hips up toward him. He holds still, lets her adjust, waits for her eyes to come back to his before he moves, sinking in slowly, pausing again when her eyes close.

She bites her lip, swallows, then her eyes open again and she nods. Daniel sinks in just a little more and pauses again. Her body clenches, her hands gripping his arms hard enough to bruise. He can’t imagine what she’s feeling, can only wait for her to let him know what to do next. Slowly, she releases her grip, moves her hands up, pulling him down, licking at his lips before her breath is on his ear. “Do it.”

He hesitates, but she’s insistent, her legs spreading wider, her hips tilting further and Daniel presses in until he’s fully inside her. For a moment they lay together, breathing through the moment before Daniel slides back and in again, small movements, rocking them slowly.

Sam’s tongue finds his mouth, slides over his lips and inside as her hands slide down his back to his ass, squeezing tight. Daniel takes it as an invitation to do more and increases the length of his movement, still moving slowly. Sam’s back arches and she moans his name, her fingers digging into his skin.

Her upper body lifts and she’s turning them, pressing him to the bed, his cock sliding deep inside her as she takes control. His hands slide up her thighs to her hips, his thumbs finding her clit as she rides him slow and easy. He circles and presses in, then releases and goes back to circling in a slow rhythm to match her pace.

Her breathing is faster now and she’s biting her lip as she approaches orgasm, her face tightening , her hands grabbing his forearms. For a long moment the only sound is their breathing, then she starts a low moan that sets off a tender tremble in her body. His cock twitches as her juices increase and her heat intensifies and her moan grows in volume.

“Sam.” He says it softly, just enough to get her to open her eyes, to see him. “Right here.” Her muscles contract and Daniel’s own orgasm begins. She rides him slow and easy through it, and when it’s done, with his cock still inside her she leans down, kissing him slowly. “You okay?” Daniel asks gently as she sits up.

Her smile is bright and she’s actually blushing as she nods. “You?”

He can’t help but smile back. “Better than I could have ever dreamed.”

She climbs off, rubbing at her stomach as he hears it growl. He laughs as he sits up. “Work up an appetite?”

“Good thing I brought pizza.” She grins and shakes her head. “Mind if I grab a quick shower?”

“I’ll warm up some of that pizza.” Daniel pulls his jeans up off the floor and slips them on, before padding out to the kitchen. He turns the oven on and gets out plates while it’s warming. In the light of the kitchen, he can see he’s going to have bruises before morning in several spots on his arms. He’s still grinning when there’s a knock at the door.

Frowning to himself, Daniel makes for the front door, surprised to find Jack on the other side. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” Jack says.

Daniel frowns harder, not sure what Jack means. “Batski’s bachelor party?”

Jack’s eyes sweep over Daniel’s naked torso, still slick with sweat, then the room behind him before coming back. “Daniel?”

Daniel blinks. “Jack?”

Jack’s eyebrow lifts. “Do you have….company?”

Daniel’s eyebrow lifts to match his. “Maybe.”

Jack grins. “Well, good for you. Anyone I know?”

“Jack.” Daniel says it with exasperation. “What are you, twelve?”

Jack ignores the barb though. “So I take it this means you’re not coming to the bachelor party?” He backs up to the steps. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Batski you got a better offer.”

Daniel can see it in his eyes when Jack sees Sam’s car, when he realizes that it’s Sam who is Daniel’s company. “Jack--” Daniel steps out on the porch, pulling the door mostly shut behind him. “Wait.”

Jack shakes his head though, not stopping until he was at the bottom of the stairs. “It’s okay, Daniel.”

“Don’t be angry.” Daniel says, shivering now in the cold air.

Jack looks away, then back at Daniel, inhaling slowly and letting it out just as slowly. “I’m not angry, Daniel. I’m glad.” His voice doesn’t sound glad, but it doesn’t sound angry either. It’s sort of resigned and maybe a little relieved. “She needed someone. It couldn’t be me.”

“We wanted to tell you.”

Jack shakes head. “It’s better you don’t. I’d have to reassign her.” He puts his shades on and offers a smile. “You be careful and you make sure you take care of her.”

Daniel nods. “I will.”

“I mean it. I have a gun, Daniel.” Jack says as he gets into his truck.

Daniel watches him drive away, shivering before letting himself back inside. Sam emerges in his robe just as he reaches the kitchen door. “Everything okay?”

Daniel nods. “Everything’s perfect.”

She smiles and his heart quickens just a little. It is hard to believe he’d ever given up on the idea that this could happen….or that the only reason it had was such a horrific thing...but she was here now and he knows that nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
